


Everybody Wants to Be a Cat

by round_robin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Collection of Jaskier/Lambert/Aiden prompts from my tumblr.
Relationships: Aiden/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739158
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	1. Jaskier's Other Witchers

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially out of titles for these things and I'm going with nonsense. This prompt comes from crateofkate, who asked for Lambert and Aiden double teaming Jaskier, I took this to mean DP, because it's me...
> 
> Rated E

Jaskier had been in this position many, many, _many_ times. Squished between two Witchers—both intent on driving him insane—it was how he spent most of every winter, lounging in Geralt’s amazing bed, Eskel pushing into him while the White Wolf cooed and kissed him all over, licking like the overgrown puppies they all secretly were inside.

Yet, there were new hands on him tonight, sending a thrill through Jaskier’s stomach. Familiar eyes looked up at him, Lambert stroking his face as Aiden’s fingers pressed inside. And they weren’t at Kaer Morhen, comfortable and safe, but at some crappy inn, the bed barely big enough. But that just added to the newness of it all. It made Jaskier’s cock twitch and leak.

“Everything still good?” Lambert asked. Careful fingers brushed through Jaskier’s hair. Geralt saw him on The Path, knew what Jaskier could take and didn’t mind pulling or being a bit rough, but Lambert and Eskel were so adorably soft with him, touching Jaskier like he was a delicate hot house flower.

Aiden was not gentle. He took one look at Jaskier’s wide shoulders and strong, but undefined muscles and licked his lips. “Want you, bard. You alright with that?”

“Of course.” Down in the tavern, Jaskier had to be cautious, so he slid a foot up Aiden’s leg while leaning into Lambert’s shoulder. It was a chance meeting when he was in town for a festival and fuck, Jaskier had never been more pleased with himself. “I have a room…”

Which led to Jaskier on top of Lambert, familiar hands rubbing over his back while not so familiar hands prepared him. A third finger slid in and he grunted. “Lambert, you have the nicest friends.”

“Don’t I know it. Wait until you feel his cock.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Uh!” A light slap to his left cheek made Jaskier moan, then purr, wiggling his ass a little for more.

“You two are so distracting,” Aiden said. His smallest finger teased the edge of Jaskier’s rim and he smirked at the gasp he received for it. “Need you nice and open. Lambert tells me you’ve had Geralt _and_ Eskel before?”

“Mmm, yes, I have.” It took Jaskier another few seconds to realize what Aiden was really asking. That forth finger made more sense now. Well, at least he didn’t have to sit much tomorrow, though dancing across stage might be a little difficult…

Aiden’s fingers retreated and the head of Lambert’s cock kissed his hole, and suddenly, Jaskier didn’t care what he had to do tomorrow. Aiden and Lambert could wreck him tonight if they wished, he didn’t need to go the competition, not if the alternative was melting into a puddle of well fucked goo.

Lambert’s hips twitched and he slid inside Jaskier’s loose hole. “Fuck, you feel incredible.”

“I do good work,” Aiden said. “You’re usually the hole I’m opening though, you don’t get to appreciate it.”

“Very good work.” Jaskier moaned. “You should get to enjoy it as well.”

There was a soft chuckle behind him, then Jaskier felt two fingers against his rim, sliding in next to Lambert’s cock. “Almost ready. You know it’ll be worth it.” It always was, even when Eskel took his sweet time opening Jaskier up, they all groaned when both Wolves sank inside him, held together in Jaskier’s tight heat. Jaskier did wonder how a Cat compared.

The fingers pulled out a moment later and a second head pushed in. “Uhhh, fuck.” Jaskier’s head fell onto Lambert’s shoulder as he tried to relax, breathe, accept the other impossibly thick prick trying to make its way inside. With a steady hand on the small of his back, Aiden was slow, practiced, Jaskier was in good hands.

A second set of hips brushed against his thighs and warm breath ghosted across his back. “There we are,” Aiden purred, much like his School’s namesake.

“Aiden,” Lambert whined. “Do something, move.” With Jaskier melting on top of him, Lambert had the task of holding and touching, the actual fucking was up to Aiden and they were all eager to begin.

“Alright, fine.” His hips slid back, the impossible girth inside Jaskier shifting. His own cock was trapped between him and Lambert, but the friction was more than enough to satisfy. Eyes closed, body slack, Jaskier let Aiden and Lambert do as they pleased, he knew they’d show him a good time.

With two Witchers in him at once, no one ever lasted long. “Uh, fuck…” Lambert stiffened and the first gush of come filled Jaskier, making him moan yet again, it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment and he was not complaining.

The smell of Lambert under him—spicy and sharp, but a little sweet—and the gentle hands petting his back brought Jaskier over. His stretched hole did its best to clench and apparently, that was enough. Aiden came with a growl, adding to the mess inside Jaskier.

Completely boneless, it was up to the Witchers to move Jaskier. Held tight to Lambert’s chest, Aiden managed to push up behind him, ass hanging off the edge of the bed. “Clean you up in a minute, song bird,” he whispered into the back of Jaskier’s neck, licking away the sweat gathered there. “Just wanna… enjoy for a second.”

“Go ahead.”

Jaskier was slowly coming back to himself, enjoying the soft, reverent touches from both men now, Lambert petting his hair while Aiden ran his fingers over Jaskier’s chest, down his hip, soft whispers of, “So good, spoiled Wolves have you all to themselves…”

When Jaskier’s mind finally came back, he turned and kissed Aiden, licking into the Cat’s mouth. “So, wanna visit this winter?”


	2. Halfway There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every last instinct inside Jaskier pushed him to go faster, hurry, your Omega needs you, provide for him! And finally, they were settled. Aiden was already naked and wrapped around Lambert, and Jaskier discarded his clothes like they were on fire, diving head first into the nest and into Lambert's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crateofkate prompted Alpha Jaskier, Alpha Aiden taking care of Omega Lambert through his heat. There's also Geralt/Eskel/Lambert at the end, but the main show of this is Aiden/Jaskier/Lambert. Enjoy <3
> 
> Rated E

Jaskier didn't admit to acts of folly lightly, he was very good at spinning them to show his actions in a more positive light. “No, Geralt, I didn't spill your last dose of Swallow, I created an opportunity for us to stop in town for more supplies, and oh look! There's a contract on!” But he was ready to admit that, this time, he'd made a mistake. Deciding it was a good idea to travel with Lambert _and_ Aiden on their way to Kaer Morhen this year was, in fact, a very bad idea.

Especially when Lambert's fucking heat started when they were halfway up the mountain.

“Fuck,” Jaskier hissed, urging the poor horse that was pulling their cart of supplies to pretty please follow the trail. They weren't even that far up, all the difficult shit was yet to come, and for the first time, Jaskier might have to face it alone, because Aiden and Lambert were zero help at the moment.

Grunting and panting in the back of the cart, Lambert was already on Aiden's knot, heat taking him a full hour before. Jaskier was holding on by a thread, his jacket open, sweat pouring down his chest. It wasn't too cold yet, he wasn't going to get frost bite on his nipples, and opening his jacket was just about the only thing keeping him clinging to the shred of self control he still had.

Witchers were supposed to be bastions of self control; he'd seen Geralt power through the first full day of his heat, muscles tense, but continuing to climb towards the safety of Kaer Morhen. Cat Witchers seemed to be the exception to this super self control rule. Governed by their emotions, School of the Cat could not hold back during heats or ruts, they fell to pieces immediately, and with Aiden pawing at him, Lambert's control disappeared and he too became lost to the hormones burning through him.

“I'm sorry,” Lambert whined, still tied together with Aiden, both of them panting. “Jaskier, I'm so sorry.”

No matter how fucking angry he was, Jaskier couldn't bring himself to be pissed with one of his Omegas, it just wasn't in him. He was livid with Aiden and that was how he would stay until they were safely behind old, leaning walls, in a bed that smelled of their pack. “Not your fault, my love. The cave isn't far.”

At least Jaskier had made the trip enough to know where the good stop offs were. There was a network of caves Vesemir spent the year clearing, places for them to rest should injury or weather delay their trip. Luckily, they were close to the first rest spot when Lambert doubled over in pain, clawing at his skin to make the burning stop. Jaskier was glad for Aiden in that respect. He didn't know how he'd get them up the mountain and soothe Lambert at the same time. He still wasn't pleased.

“Jaskier,” Aiden panted. He made the mistake of inhaling through his nose and caught of whiff of Lambert's spiking heat. Jaskier pushed the horse to move quicker, almost at the cave. “Jaskier,” Aiden said again. “I'm sorry. I should have traveled alone.”

Jaskier pressed his lips together and said nothing. He didn't know who's fault it was, the youngest wolf still had a volatile heat cycle, and traveling with two Alphas so close to his usual time... Jaskier put it out of his mind. He saw the mouth of the cave, their salvation at last. “It's alright Aiden, it's no one's fault. Tell Lambert we're almost there.”

The cave was dark, but not nearly as dank as some of the ones Jaskier had sheltered in with any of his Witchers. Vesemir set some nonperishable supplies out, no food (the animals would ruin it) but blankets and enough fire wood to see them through a few days. “We're here!” Jaskier called to Aiden as he tied up the horse and removed the cart from her back. “Are you still tied?”

“Uh...” Aiden groaned. “No, he just let go.”

“Make him a nest, should be blankets enough.” It would smell like cave and nature instead of his pack, but it had to do.

Lambert whined when Aiden jumped out of the cart, but a soft hand on his cheek quieted him. “Just another few minutes, then I'll be back.”

Every last instinct inside Jaskier pushed him to go faster, _hurry, your Omega needs you, provide for him!_ And finally, they were settled. Aiden was already naked and wrapped around Lambert, and Jaskier discarded his clothes like they were on fire, diving head first into the nest and into Lambert's arms. “Hello,” he whispered into sweaty chest hair, finally allowing himself to enjoy the truly ripe smell rolling off Lambert. “I'm sorry to keep you waiting.”

Mostly lucid from the scent of two Alphas surrounding him (even though that's probably what pushed his heat to start too soon in the first place) Lambert hooked a hand around the back of Jaskier's neck and dragged him up, pressing their noses together. “I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I wanted to go with everyone else, all of us in heat together...”

Mmm, yes, that would've been lovely. Geralt and Eskel's heats started the day after the finished sleeping off the climb, both of them cuddling in the same bed with Jaskier banished to another room for the night. After stewing in their Omega pheromones, they invited Jaskier and Lambert in, heat rolling through them until all the could do was demand more. As the youngest Witcher, Lambert's heats were still unpredictable, coming early autumn when they were all still apart, but the last few years, he'd started to even out, heat coming later and later, getting oh so close to winter. They were excited to have him join them that first night, the last three Wolf Omegas, finally together.

“Next year,” Jaskier whispered. “Next year will be beautiful, I promise.”

“This year will be beautiful too,” Aiden said. “Two Alphas, all for you.”

Lambert's heat started to spike and a low growl built in Jaskier's chest, not a growl of competition—for he knew without Aiden, he'd never be enough to sate Lambert—more a sign of his eagerness. Aiden already got a chance to take care of their Omega, now, it was Jaskier's turn.

Rolling Lambert over in the nest, Jaskier pulled him up onto his knees, Aiden shuffling under to kiss and lick at his sweaty face. Hole on beautiful display, it was a simple matter of thrusting forward, and then Jaskier was inside, tight heat already squeezing him. Fuck, he took back every muttered curse about having to drag their stupid asses up the mountain, it was worth it for this. Sliding back, Jaskier pushed in hard, giving Lambert exactly what he needed.

Jaskier and Aiden fell into sync, one of them always fucking Lambert while the other tended to his other needs. Kisses? A massage? Cool water to drink? Lambert had whatever he wanted, all of it with a thick knot inside of him. And when Jaskier felt himself tiring, Aiden was there for him too, offering him food or water, anything to keep them both going.

When Lambert's heat finally started to slow, they lounged in the nest with him pressed between them, Jaskier stroking his fingers through sweaty hair as Aiden wrapped a long arm around them both. “I am truly sorry,” he whispered. “I never thought I'd be accepted into the pack in the first place and I didn't want to leave him, risk not being allowed back. Probably pushed him over...”

Jaskier's anger had faded, Lambert needed him more right now, and he liked to focus his energy on making his Omega come and come and come, shouting his climax to the mountain around them as he moaned Jaskier's name. Now, he shook his head and moved closer, holding Lambert tighter between them, earning a happy little hum from the sleeping Omega.

Last year was only Aiden's second winter at Kaer Morhen. After spending Lambert's heat with him, they climbed the mountain and Lambert introduced the Cat again. “I'm gonna keep bringing Aiden, even when my heat starts coming in winter, I want him with us. Geralt gets the bard, I get Aiden.”

Geralt and Eskel exchanged a look, pretending to think it over for the moment, but Jaskier knew them better than that. They saw how happy Aiden made Lambert, which made his acceptance almost automatic. Besides, Lambert presented him when he was absolutely drenched in Lambert's smell; there was no better way to get the more protective Omegas to accept a new pack mate than to cover him in the scent of their favorite Baby Wolf. They accepted Aiden into their pack, because of course they did, and now they all looked forward to more winters together, relaxing, training, loving deeper than ever.

“It's not your fault,” Jaskier said. “Next year you can start out earlier, make sure he's behind those walls the second he starts dripping slick.”

“Mmm, speaking of slick.” Aiden reached down, one finger trailing over Lambert's soft, open hole, gathering up the mix of come and slick that had been leaking out of him for days. Lambert moaned at the touch, but did not wake, not even when Aiden sucked his fingers into his mouth and went back for more, offering a taste to Jaskier.

Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Jaskier sucked Aiden's fingers like he'd suck any cock. “Lovely. We really shouldn't let it go to waste.”

“No we should not.” Sliding down, Aiden used both hands to spread Lambert's cheeks and bury his face between the firm globes. Lambert woke up with Aiden's tongue inside of him.

After four days, Lambert's smell returned to normal. He still poured slick like it was his sole reason for being, but they were all like that. Finally, the moment came when his cock went down and did not come up again, and neither did Jaskier's or Aiden's. They spent one more night in the cave to get their strength back and started up the mountain again, all of them more than a little sore.

As soon as they made it through the gates, a streak of white hair sailed through the courtyard, slamming into Lambert and almost knocking them both down. “You're late,” Geralt said, hands patting Lambert down for injuries before cupping his jaw, bringing their lips together.

Eskel ran out of the doors a moment later, jumping several sets of stairs before colliding with them both, his nose sliding through Lambert's hair. “You've had your heat already?”

“Yeah, half way up the fucking mountain.”

All three of them whined and Jaskier had to hold tight to Aiden's arm to keep from cooing. For giant monster killers, they were all so fucking adorable, especially when the pack was all back together. “I'm sorry we missed it,” Eskel whispered into Lambert's hair.

They all went inside, Lambert still pinned between Geralt and Eskel. Though their own heat would start soon, they didn't want to be separated. Hearing Lambert's ordeal, suffering through heat in a cave, none of the comforts of home or even a bed around him, made them gather him closer to them. “I had good Alphas to take care of me,” Lambert said as Geralt nosed at him that night at dinner.

Though the plans to include Lambert in their heat were technically interrupted, Geralt and Eskel did not let that stop them. When they felt it building between them, they dragged Lambert upstairs to their room, telling the Alphas to come by in the morning, “When we need you,” Geralt said. Jaskier already smelled his slick leaking, what he would do to be in that bed tonight... but fuck, he was tired. Fulfilling a heat and climbing a mountain took it out of him, so he gladly retired to one of the other bedrooms with Aiden.

In Geralt and Eskel's room, they took time hugging and caressing before pushing him towards the bed. “Don't care if your heat already came, want you with us,” Eskel said, sucking Lambert's tongue into his mouth as Geralt stripped them all.

Tangled together in the bed, Geralt sniffed him all over, picking up traces of the Alphas sleeping a few rooms away. “They took care of you, good. Good Alphas.”

“The best Alphas,” Lambert agreed. “Kept me safe.”

Lambert longed to fuck them too, but after a heat and a climb up that damn mountain, his body couldn't muster the energy. Still, they held him between them, letting Lambert doze as Geralt and Eskel took their pleasure from each other. His body was still chaotic and resisted his control, but between his caring, loving Alphas, and the protective Omegas he called his brothers in arms, Lambert was well looked after. He fell asleep with the sounds of Geralt and Eskel in his ears, and the scent of Aiden and Jaskier on his skin.


End file.
